Alice Gets a Job
by koda.cullen198
Summary: Alice, Jasper, Edward, Bella and Renesmee move into a house just out of Port Angeles. Alice is always bored so she decides to get a job. My first story so dont be too harsh on me yeah? Oh and I didnt add Jacob on purpose. I dont like Jake. haha
1. Chapter 1

Alice, Jasper, Bella, Edward and Renesmee move out of Carlisle and Esme's. Esme builds them a house just out of Port Angeles.

1.

'Ugh Jasper! I am so bored!' I moaned, plonking on the lounge next to him. 'Why wont you come shopping with me?'

He sighed and place a bookmark in the book he was reading. 'Alice, I already told you. You scare me when we shop together.'

'I am not a scary shopper.' I pouted. 'I'm just enthusiastic.'

He raised his eyebrows at me.

'We could go food shopping? Its been a while and we need to keep up appearances.' I was certain I got him with this one. If we didn't shop regular people would get suspicious. Of course, it was a long shot someone would randomly think 'They don't eat enough. They must be vampires!' especially in such a big city.

Jasper sighed again. 'Okay, shall we take Edward's Volvo?'

'Yay!' I smiled, jumping up from the couch. 'My Porsche hasn't been out in ages. We'll take her.'

'Edward, Bella!' Jasper called down the hall. 'We're going shopping. Anything Renesmee needs?'

Renesmee, my beautiful little niece, came dancing down the hallway and leapt gracefully into my arms.

'May I come with you?' She chirped in her cute little voice.

'Ask Mommy and Daddy.' I replied.

Bella came floating down the hallway with Edward in tow. I cringed at her simple jeans and tee ensemble.

'Momma, can I go with Aunty Alice? She's taking her pretty yellow car!' Renesmee said. She loved my canary yellow Porsche almost as much as I did.

'Hmm alright. But please Alice, drive carefully with her.' Bella replied.

I rolled my eyes. 'As if I would hurt my niece, let alone my Porsche Bells.'

'Alice, Nessie wont be allowed to go-' Edward began but I cut him off.

'Jeez Edward, I'll be careful. Is there anything you want?'

'Best get some baby props for Renesmee.' Bella said. 'And Nes, remember not to talk down the street. Your only suppost to be a baby.'

Renesmee nodded.

Jasper grabbed my keys from the draw and we headed out towards the garage. When we moved out of Esme's house, Edward and Jasper had a hard time dealing with the "one car each" rule. Our garage wasn't big enough to hold all their precious vehicles. Bella talked Edward into just taking the Volvo and Jasper taking his motorbike Edward gave to him a couple years back. I had no problem choosing of course.

'Shotgun Renesmee.' Jasper smiled at her.

Nessie pouted in his direction and folded her little arms. 'That's not fair. You always get shotgun.'

'You can have it on the way back, Nes.' I laughed. Her and Jazz always argued over the front seat.

I buckled Renesmee into the back seat while Jasper walked around the passenger seat, then I jumped into my seat and started my beautiful vehicle. Oh I would never get over how good she sounded. I tooted the horn at Edward and Bella as we speeded on down the road.

Jasper turned the radio on after a few seconds of silence. Renesmee requested some radio station which he then put on. I was too busy loving my car to listen till "Pokerface" came on. I turned around to face Renesmee who was wearing the same grin I had just let spread across my face.

I was baby sitting Nessie one night and we were bored. We decided to go for a drive to Forks to see Esme and Carlisle. The whole trip we listen to "Pokerface", screaming the words. We decided that from then on, it was our song.

I turned back to the front while grabbing the volume key, cranking it the whole way up. Nessie and I broke into the chorus in perfect harmony. Jasper laughed and joined in.

When we arrived at our favorite mall in West Port Angeles I found the perfect parking place where no one could bash trolleys or car doors into my baby. Jasper got Renesmee out of the car and we started heading towards the grocery shops.

'Al, we're just getting food and that right?' Jasper asked. Renesmee and me looked at each other and smirked.

'Yeah, Nes and me might have a look at some clothes while we're here.' I replied.

Jasper rolled his eyes and muttered 'Should have known.' I reached to take Renesmee from his arms and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before he went to grab the trolley. We began to stroll the aisles looking for the things we didn't really need.

We we're almost done as we passed a young couple on our way to the checkout, Jasper stiffened. I could tell that one of the couple must smell nice to him. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the couples future, though I could only get a quick glimpse, it was enough.

'She's pregnant.' I whispered in Jasper's ear. 'I can see her parents pacing the hospital, waiting for her to give birth. It's a boy.'

That was enough for Jasper. Though he didn't relax his position, he hurried past the couple without looking at them, into the checkout. I smiled at him. He had been doing so well that he could visit Carlisle at the hospital with me when we were back in Forks.

Renesmee pressed her hand to my cheek showing me Jasper's face and how she was proud too.

'Nessie says well done too.' I grinned at him. We paid for our groceries and went to load them into my Porsche then headed back to the mall for clothes shopping.

An hour and loads of new clothes later we we're ready to head off home until a sign in the Dr. Jays window stopped me.

'_WANTED: Female shop assistant._

_Must be able to assist customers in fashions, handle money and eftpos machines._

_Apply inside.'_

If it were possible, I would have passed out.

I had found a way to crush my boredom. I was going to get a job.

'Jazz, quick. Take Nessie and these bags for me.' I said so quickly any human wouldn't have understood.

He simply cocked his head to one side. He must be feeling my mixed emotions. 'What's wrong?'

'I'm applying for that job.' I replied pointing to the sign. He scanned it quickly and seemed to be holding in a laugh.

'Alice, baby, you cant be serious.' He smirked. 'Why would you bother?'

'You know how bored I get Jazzy! I need something to do, this is perfect. Besides, Dr. Jays is massive around here.'

A beautiful smile lit Renesmee's face, popping out her dimples. Her hand pressed to my neck, she showed me what I looked like right now and thought how pretty I looked. She thought I looked like I would fit in perfectly.

I smiled down at her. I closed my eyes to take a peek into my future. Of course, they couldn't decide to take me on because I haven't asked yet. I was still going for it.

I handed Jasper my keys and told him to wait in the car.

I made my way straight up to the counter, a determined smile on my face. The young, well dressed, blonde boy manning the desk saw me approaching and his mouth fell open. I almost laughed.

'Hello, my name is Alice. Alice Hale.' Jasper and I had a wedding a year ago and that was the name that appeared on my license. Id go back to Cullen in a decade or two. 'I noticed you were looking for a shop assistant.'

The boy continued to just stare at me. I cleared my throat trying to get him talking.

'Uhh, Ill get my b-boss.' He stuttered.

I waited patiently around the desk browsing at some of the accessories set up there until a tall, dark haired man approached trailed by the blonde boy. The blonde continued to stare at me till the boss nudged him away.

'Hello, Alice is it?' the boss guy asked, holding out his hand.

'Alice Hale.' I nodded, taking his hand and shaking it. He flinched a bit at my cold skin but didn't comment.

'Well, if you'd like, leave your details with Brodie-' He pointed towards the blonde boy, 'and we'll call you in for an interview when the date gets finalized.'

'Thank you! I'll see you, then.' I chimed and shook his hand again. I danced my way to the desk and left my details with Brodie.

When I got back to the car, I jumped in the driver seat, grabbed Jasper in a massive hug and let out a little squeal.

'You got it? Just like that?' He asked.

'No, I'm getting called in for an interview!' I said, revving my way out of the parking lot.

'Way to go Ally!' Renesmee gushed from the backseat. 'Oh, I hope you get it!'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapt. Two.

We arrived home and I rushed inside with Nessie in my arms and Jasper trailing behind with all our bags.

'Bella! Edward!' I yelled down the hall. 'You'll never guess what!'

'Well if it isn't Alice Hale! How are you doing honey?' a familiar voice answered.

'Charlie? I didn't know you were visiting?' I came to an abrupt halt in the kitchen.

Charlie came to visit Bella and Renesmee sometime but usually it was them visiting him. What was more surprising, he had Renee with him. Renee had the same need-to-know conditions as Charlie. She was just too excited by being a grandma. She and Charlie came out of the lounge room and hugged me and Nessie. We exchanged 'Hello, how are you's. Renee held her arms out to Nessie so I passed her over. Renesmee had to well behaved for her human grandparents. She only used little words that babies use.

'Where's Bella and Edward?' Jasper asked, putting down the bags and shaking Charlie's hand.

'Oh, they just popped out for a bit. Said they'd hurry back.' Renee answered, leading the way back to the white leather couch.

Hunting. I thought. I could tell Jasper was thinking the same thing.

'Alice and I should put these things away. Wont be long.' Jasper told them before grabbing my hand and dragging me out of the room.

I sighed and started collecting up the clothes bags. I danced into me and Jaspers room and quickly stocked the closest. I done the same from Renesmee then rejoined Jasper in the kitchen. Of course, he'd already put everything away.

'Should we go collect Bella and Edward?' Jasper suggested.

'They'll hurry back. Bella must have been thirsty. I always tell her she doesn't hunt enough. If I had seen Charlie and Renee coming I would have been able to tell her. Hmm, I wonder why I didn't see. They must be around the werewolves too much now and-' Jasper cut me off with a kiss. I could feel the smile on his lips pressed tightly on mine and had to hold back a giggle. I snaked my hands around his neck as his arms found my waist. A little cough interrupted us. Renee was standing in the kitchen door way with Nessie in her arms.

'Um, Renesmee said she was hungry. I thought Id fed her for you.' She said looking at a spot on the ceiling.

'Oh that's fine.' I said, unwrapping my arms from around Jasper's neck to go get Renesmee. 'I'll take care of her. You and Charlie just relax. Bella and Edward should be back soon.'

Renee left the kitchen with a smile playing on her lips. Jasper got Renesmee's Sippy-cup filled with animal blood that Edward got for her and handed it to her. Renesmee wrinkled her nose at the cup but took it all the same. I rolled my eyes at her and walked slowly back into the lounge room. Jasper took at seat on the lounge, I sat crossed legged at his feet and propped Nessie up in my lap.

'So, what's the big news Alice?' Charlie asked.

'Well, we were just heading home after doing some shopping when I seen this sign that Dr Jays needed shop assistants and I applied.' I grinned.

'Dr who?' Charlie mused. 'Anyway, that's good Alice. You kids were very lucky to be adopted by Carlisle. I'm glad you decided to get out into the work force. Maybe Bella should do the same.'

'Dad, I'm a mother. That's hard enough.' Bella said, strolling in the back door with Edward.

Renesmee held her arms out towards them and Edward snatched her up out of my arms.

'Hey baby,' He cooed. 'Did you have fun with Alice and Jazz?'

She giggled and kissed his nose. Charlie and Renee 'awwed' at Edward and Renesmee's embrace. Edward sat the couch next to Renee and Bella plopped down into his lap and curled Nessie up in her arms. The perfect family.

Charlie and Renee stayed up till Nessie finally dropped off to sleep. Bella took her to her bed while Jasper and I headed off for a "shower". Jasper turned the taps on in our personal bathroom. We sat on the bathroom floor and chatted for a while.

When we were out, Renee was asleep in the guest room and Edward was setting out a bed for Charlie on the couch in the second lounge room. Bella had "gone to bed". Jasper also declared he was tired and slunk back into our room. I stayed up talking to Charlie till he was too tired to talk so I decided to call in it a night and dashed up the stairs. I changed into a grey tee and black pajama pants and slipped into bed where Jasper was lying with his eyes closed.

'Hey Jazz,' I whispered to him. 'Think we should go hunt?'

He rolled over and kissed me sweetly. 'Check how long Renee and Charlie are staying.'

I closed my eyes and concentrated, looking around the blind spot that was Nessie.

'They'll be here another two nights.' I replied without opening my eyes.

'Hmm we should go then.' He sighed and got up out of the bed then came around to my side and picked me up in his arms. I smiled and kissed his lips gently. He leapt lightly from the window and I released myself from his arms and hit the ground before him. When he landed next to me, I poked out my tongue and raced ahead of him. He laughed and took up speed, getting ahead of me. I pushed myself a tiny bit harder just to be next to him. I grabbed his hand and said 'Alright, alright, you win.'

'Don't I always?' Jasper laughed. I poked my tongue out again.

We found ran towards the forest closest to our house, there were usually some lions or stags wandering around.

Jasper slowed to a human pace, slipping into his hunting crouch. I followed suit. I could hear the pulse of a large herd of mule deer on the other side of the flowing river. Jasper was already ahead of me, he must be thirsty. I scowled. I hated it when he let him self get so thirsty. It must be so hard on him, although his much better at controlling himself.

I jumped the river in one simple bound and stalked after Jasper, towards the herd. As always, it was an easy kill. Over in minutes.

Once he was done, I made my way over to Jasper and ran my fingers around his cheek.

'Want to go home?' He asked.

'Why don't we just stay in the forest a bit.' I suggested, shrugging my shoulders. I wasn't too eager to go back home yet.

'I was thinking, we should go for a trip to Forks tomorrow. Or now if you wish.' Jasper said, sitting down on the grass away from the animal carcasses. I sat down next to him and started brushing my fingers through his beautiful blonde hair.

'I might get called into my interview tomorrow.' I replied. I could hardly keep the excitement out of my voice.

He laughed. 'Yes, alright then. Shall we go back then?'

Sheesh, someone was eager to get home. I thought.

I smiled and moved so I was sitting on his lap. I curled up there and he put his arms around me.

'What's the rush?' I whispered.

'I don't know. I guess I just want to be home.' He shrugged.

Jasper smiled as he read my emotions. A wave of calm came over me and I scowled at him.

'Its unnecessary to worry love.' He said.

We decided to "wake up" about half an hour after Charlie woke up. He was having breakfast and chatting away to Bella when we came down the stairs hand in hand, stretching and yawning.

'Oh morning Charlie.' I fake yawned. 'How did you sleep?'

'Yeah good. How are you this morning? You still look tired. You all do.' He frowned inspecting the shadows under me, Jasper and Bella's eyes.

All Bella had to say was 'need to know, Dad' to return Charlie's interest to his cereal.

'Did you two have anything to eat last night?' Bella hinted us.

'Oh yep. After you all hit bed we grabbed something' I replied. She just nodded.

Edward came sauntering out of Bella's room and kissed her lightly on the lips. Bella responded with such passion Charlie looked more interested in his breakfast than ever. Jasper had my smirk mirrored on his face.

'Renesmee still asleep?' Jasper questioned Bella.

'No she's lying in bed with a bottle.' She answered. 'She was pretty dead last night, you must have worn her out shopping.'

Edward scowled at me. 'Did you make her walk Alice?'

'No I did not.' I retorted. He was too fussy with the whole "keep Nessie's baby image" thing. The mall was so big it was impossible to remember every child that went through no matter how stunning she was.

'Doesn't matter' Bella said, keeping the peace.

Renee was the last to wake. She stumbled blindly into the kitchen and grabbed the coffee Bella had already prepared for her.

'Morning Mom' She chirped. Renee mumbled a good morning to everyone and sat down next to Charlie at the breakfast table.

'So what's the plan for today?' Charlie asked us.

'Hmm I don't know. Maybe we could take Nessie to the park.' Edward suggested.

I walked into the kitchen with the pretense of getting a drink but I was actually searching today's future. Hmm just glimpses of the park. How dull.

As I made my way back into the dinning a vision flashed my mind.

'Jazzy!' I squealed. He came running in and put both hands on either side of my face. 'What is? What did you see?'

'Dr Jays is calling me in for an interview!' I exclaim. I was so excited I bounced my way into the dinning room screaming 'Ohh my gosh! I cant believe it!' Charlie laughed, but Renee seemed a bit scared.

Edward rolled his eyes. 'Its just an interview Alice. Doesn't mean you've got the job.'


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR NOTE!!**

**Im sorry! Im sorry! Im sorry! Ive been soo slack! I wrote another version of chapter three and hated it soo much!! So I wrote this one and still dont like it but its gonna have to do because I neeed to kill time before Alice heads to the interview, she cant sleep until then obviously. Annnd I wanted to add in them all getting dressed up soo yeah. **

**Sorry its pretty crap but I assure you, it'll get better. **

**Atleast, I'll try to make it better.**

************ **

**Okay, the links aren't working so dont worry about them. :] My bad. **

Jasper and I had been lounging around the house all day, waiting for my little yellow phone to ring. He suggested a few times we go for a drive to Forks to see Esme and Carlisle but I didn't want to get my beautiful, shiny car out in the rainy Forks weather.

'Okay, we can take my bike then.' He replied.

'Still not going. You can go if you want to Jazz.'

'I'd rather stay with you.' He smiled at me.

So we spent the day cuddled on the lounge, watching some of Bella's old movies and info-commercials.

It was late in the afternoon when Jasper got tired of watching a 'Magic Swivel Broom' ad and started taking photos of us on my phone until it starting singing 'Love Sex Magic' at him. He quickly passed it into my expectant hands.

I took a deep breath before answering with a cheerfully 'Hello?'

'Uh, yeah, hi. I'm looking for an Alice Hale?' a bored voice said on the other end of my phone.

'Speaking.' I chirped back. 'May I ask who's speaking?'

'Its Craig here from Dr Jays. I'm calling to request and interview. Is tomorrow at eleven alright for you?'

'Tomorrow at eleven will be fantastic.' I grinned.

'Don't be late.' He said hanging up the phone. He seemed a bit crabby, but I was too excited to care.

'Tomorrow!' I giggled to Jasper.

'I figured.' He muttered with a small smile. 'What shall we do now?'

I closed my eyes to get a quick glimpse into the future. 'Well Bella and Edward will be home in about three minutes then we're going out for dinner with Charlie and Renee.'

'Hmm, cool.'

So we waited around until Edward and Bella arrived home with Renesmee, Renee and Charlie.

'We've decided to go-' Edward began but I cut him off.

'Out to dinner.' I smiled. 'Formal dress? Good idea Eddy! Lets dress Nessie, Renee.' I grabbed Nessie from Bella and danced into her bedroom with Renee following. We headed straight for Nessie's too-large-for-a-baby cupboard and started getting out little dresses and jumpers and matching them all together, finally deciding on a short-sleeved, dark purple dress with black stockings and little black ballerina shoes. Renee styled her hair into little plaits on each side of her perfect face.

'Okay, time to dress Bella.' I announced.

Charlie and Edward were already dressed and talking in the lounge room so they took Renesmee while Renee changed into a simple red dress with black heels. I jumped into Bella and Edward's room, trying to get her into a little black and white cocktail dress.

'Come on Bella!' I complained. 'Everyone else is dressed formal. It wont hurt you!'

'Alice, what's wrong with jeans and a nice shirt? I'll wear heels with it if it makes you happy.'

I frowned at her. 'Isabella Marie Cullen. Get yourself into that dress or I'll get Edward in here to force it on you.'

'He wouldn't.' She smirked.

'Oh I wouldn't bet on that. Edward!' I yelled into the lounge room. 'Can you come here? Bella needs your help getting into this dress.'

We both heard a little grumble from Charlie and Edward's light footsteps. 'Alice, let her wear what she wants.'

'Edward, I bought this dress for you both to enjoy. So Bella, be a good girl and put it on.'

She scowled at me but started changing, knowing there was no way I was going to let it go. Satisfied, I danced off to my room and change quickly into the little pale green halter I had planned out for tonight and a pair of silver stilettos. Jasper was already dressed and looking stunning in a grey-ish suit.

'Hmm. Lookin' good.' I said, walking once around him.

'Same to you madam.' He replied, grabbing my hand and spinning me around, like in a waltz.

I laughed and grabbed my little silver clutch from a draw and we headed back into the lounge.

'What car are we taking?' Charlie asked as we came down the stairs.

'Well, Jasper and Alice and Renee can go in the Porsche and we'll take Ness and Charlie in our car.' Edward replied. So we all headed to our allocated cars.

We were half way through our dinner (Jasper and I had told everyone we already ate and weren't hungry. Bella and Edward we're picking at little plates of salad) when a young server boy came to ask if we were okay for drinks.

'Is everyone alright-' he paused in mid sentence then said 'Alice? Fancy seeing you here!'

I looked up to find the boy from Dr. Jays, Brodie, in a waiters outfit smiling down at me.

'Oh Brodie is it?' I asked, smiling back.

'Yeah that's me. What are you doing here?'

'Guess.' Jasper smirked. I passed him a quick scowl for being rude.

'Just having dinner with the family.' I smiled towards them. 'Another part time job hey?'

'Yeah, saving up for a car.' He laughed and turned to my family. 'My names Brodie. I'll be working with Alice when she nabs Dr Jays.'

'Oh, how rude of me. Brodie, this is Edward my brother and his wife, Bella, her parents Charlie and Renee. Edward and Bella's daughter, Renesmee and my husband Jasper.' I said, gesturing to each person as I announced them. All of them smiled and waved, except Jasper who just nodded.

'Hello everyone.' He replied. 'I should be working, but hey I'll catch up with you later hey? Here's my number.'

He quickly scribbled his mobile number onto a napkin and bid us all a good rest of the night.

When Renee and Charlie were finished, we paid and headed back home.

The whole drive home, Jasper was silent. I could tell why but didn't bring it up with Renee in the car. The second we walked in the door Jasper bid everyone goodnight and headed straight to bed. I followed after quickly changing into some pajama's.

'Jazzy?' I whispered into the darkness of our room. 'Are you okay?'

He turned in the King sized bed towards the door and said 'Yes.' Then turned back around. I pouted at his back then leapt into the bed and wrapped my arms around his waist.

'Jassper!' I whined lightly. 'Why would you react to Brodie like that? He was just being friendly.'

'Oh friendly was he? I could feel the lust radiating from him across the room. He thinks his in.' He said in a harsh tone.

'People always react to us like that. You know that.'

He turned to face me again. 'Not as much as this guy. I swear, he tries on you and he can say goodbye to his head.'

I laughed and pressed my lips to his shoulder. 'Do you really think I'd let him?'

'His pretty determined.' He argued, scowling.

'You overreact _way_ too much Jasper.' I smiled into his shoulder. 'I can take care of myself.'


	4. Chapter 4

**Myyy Notes: Sorry, pretty sure Im the slowest at this. But atleast we're finally getting somewhere. As you can probably tell from my interview questions, I havent had a proper job interview. I got my job by rocking into the shop saying 'Hey, can I have a job?' and they said 'Sure thing chicken wing!' .. So, it didnt happen exactly like that but you get what I mean. Enjoyy! x**

Jasper and I headed down to the kitchen around 9 to see Renee and Charlie off.

'It was so nice seeing you both!' I said, hugging them.

'Its your turn to visit next.' Renee replied. 'Phil misses you all too.'

'And its not that far back to Forks you know kids.' Charlie added on his behalf.

'Yes Dad. We'll drop in next time we visit Carlisle and Esme.' Bella said, she hugged her Mom and took Renesmee from her. 'Take care Mom!'

Edward and Jasper carried their bags to the car, then they joined Bella, Nessie and I on the porch to wave them off.

'That was nice of them to visit.' Bella smiled after her parents.

'They wanted to see Renesmee more than you Bells.' Edward teased.

'Of course, that's usually the case.' Nessie said. We all laughed at the smug expression on her cute little face and headed back into the lounge room.

'So what's the plan for today?' Edward asked us.

'My interview is in a few hours.' I smiled and everyone rolled their eyes, except for Nessie who scowled at them.

'You'll do wonderful Alice!' She chirped at me.

'Thanks Ness.' I smiled back. 'Its good to know someone has confidence in me.'

'Hey! I have confidence in you.' Jasper complained, taking the seat next to me on the lounge. 'I just don't think a job is necessary. Especially with that Brodie creep around.'

I rolled my eyes and muttered 'His still on about that?'

Edward must have seen Jasper's point of view and said 'Al, he was pretty flirty with you last night.'

'Edward, you wouldn't know flirting if it hit you in the face.' I glared at him.

'Alice! That's so not true.' Bella threw back and sent Edward a 'flirty' look.

'Nes, do you want to take a nap?' Edward asked quickly, Nessie stretched out in her mothers arms and gave a small shrug.

'Okay, now's when I leave. I'm going to get ready. Coming Jasper?'

He heaved himself off the lounge and followed as I danced up the stairs.

'Hmm, you think the grey or the black?' I asked Jasper, flipping about two dresses.

'Grey, I think.' He replied without looking up from the book he was studying.

I held the short grey dress up in front of the mirror and inspected it for a second before switching to the longer black one. Then back to the grey.

'Yeah. Grey.' I agreed, while I started taking my pajama's off. That distracted Jasper from his book. He sat up on the large, white bed and put his hands on my waist to pull me gently to him and kissed around the top of my left hip bone.

'Jazzy!' I said. 'I've really got to get ready.'

'You have time. I'll take you on my bike, it'll be quicker.' He murmured into my skin.

'I want to take my Porsche.' I complained. 'Stop distracting me.'

He smiled and let me go then returned to his book. I rolled my eyes and put on the little grey dress, pulled on small white heels and place a little white, crochet berret over my spiky black hair.

'What do you think?' I done a spin for Jasper.

'Perfect as always.' He smiled at me.

'Thanks baby! Can you drive me in?'

'Sure. It's only ten thirty though love.' He replied, sitting his book on the bedside table.

'Better early than late.' I smiled and skipped my way into the hallway to grab my keys while yelling down the hall 'Edward! Bella! Jasper and I are going now.'

There was no reply and I was pretty sure why so when Jasper came down the stairs in jeans and a sleek white top we left without informing them of our departure.

Jasper done the speed limit the whole way into town so as to waste time. He thought I'd look much too eager if I turned up half an hour early for my interview. 'I _am _eager!' I reminded him. So it was about a quarter to when I gave Jasper a quick kiss before dancing into Dr. Jays. I walked straight up the counter behind which stood Brodie.

'Hey Alice!' He grinned at me.

'Morning Brodie. How are you?'

'Good, good. You can come right through the back. Just take a seat.'

'Thank you,' I chirped.

I walked out into the back room Brodie had gestured to and took a seat next to a girl with long, red hair. She was the only one in the room so I assumed it was just us until another girl walked out of the little office right across from wear I sat. She had short, choppy, dark brown hair that seemed to glint red when the light hit it. She smiled politely at the redhead and I before leaving the cramped room.

'Mariah Willis?' a mans voice called from inside the office. The redhead stood up slowly while smoothing her white shirt collar against her neck then stumbled towards the office. I slightly shook my head. She was way too nervous and lacking confidence. I looked around the sitting room while I waited. In the corner to my left was a little sink, fridge, microwave and a backpack that must have belonged to Brodie was sitting on the small table in the middle of the room. This room must a staff room. Or at least a place to hang out during lunch breaks.

It must have only been fifteen minutes before the redhead came out with her shoulders kind of hunched and staring at her toes.

Hmm, mustn't have gone too well, I thought and I picked my little white clutch up of my lap and got my neatly folded résumé out.

'Alice Hale?'

I leapt to my feet and danced into the office with a big smile on my face.

'Close the door and take a seat.' The graying man behind the desk ordered. I spun on my heel and lightly closed the door before placing myself in the hard looking chair. Of course, the chair wouldn't bother my granite skin at all.

'Okay, Alice. My name's Craig. I'm the manager of Dr. Jays.' He said in a bored voice, reaching over to shake my hand and take my résumé. I'd been rubbing my hands together, trying to warm them up but he didn't notice my cold touch at all.

'So, what makes you think you could do well in this job?' he recited.

'Well, I've got an insane interest in fashion, I love to learn new skills and I think this would be the best place to gain skills for a workplace that Im interested in.' I replied confidently.

'Uhhuh. So you've never had a job before?' he asked as he scanned my résumé.

'No. But I've had many work experiences.'

'Like?' he raised his eyebrow at me.

'I planned the most stunning wedding for my brothers wedding. That was quite an experience. Everything down from the cake, to the dresses the brides mother and my mother wore. Also, my mother design and builds houses and I was her assistant for some time-'

'Yes, but in any actually businesses?' he interrupted.

'No, no actual businesses, as said in my résumé.' I said, forcing my voice to stay polite.

'Hmm. Okay then. What do you think you can bring to my store?'

'I could bring a great working attitude and new ideas and my passion for clothes.'

He considering this and read more into my résumé for 5 minutes and 23 seconds before looking up with a bored expression and saying, 'Well, you can start tomorrow.'

I wanted to jump out of my seat and dance around but I fought it down and stayed seated.

'Thank you so much. I assure you I will-'

He cut me off again, 'But you should know, another girl is also beginning tomorrow. You are both on a trial run. I will decide who can have the official job when I'm ready. You will both be paid of course, but its just a nessecity.'

'Oh- Oh that's fine. Thank you Craig. I'll see you tomorrow.'

'You probably wont. But be here at 9 sharp. Thank you.' He said, standing up and gesturing towards the door.

I quickly collected up my clutch and made my way out. Brodie had just finished up serving a young man when I came out of the staff room and gave me a thumbs up. I smiled and returned the thumbs.

Jasper was sitting on a bench in front of Dr. Jays, when he seen me come out he stood up and held his arms out. I ran straight into them and giggled 'I'm on a trial run! Can you believe it?!'

'I knew you'd get it!' He smiled and kissed my head.


	5. Chapter 5

**My Nootes. Ha I loove this chapter. If it was to go in a real book though, it would get cut because its not giving anything to the real story plot. I still like it. Sorry Nessie acts a bit grown up in there too. I just wrote it not thinking then when I came back through I deleted bits and added 'being a bully' instead of 'being biased'. **

**You'll come across the word 'pfft' in here. haha I love this word. Well, I guess its more a sound but still. Say it outloud and it will probably make you giggle. You'll also notice my use of everyones full names too. Its just coz I used a cousins full name the other day and found it cool.**

**So yeah. Thats my rant. :) Enjoy. x**

After my interview, Jasper and I drove home to tell Edward and Bella how it all went. They both rolled their eyes but smiled when I told then I was on trial. Nessie, who had just woken up was ecstatic.

'Oh Alice, I knew you'd get it!' she said, looking up from the book she was reading on the carpet near the lounge on which we were all sitting on.

'It's a trial Renesmee.' Edward replied. 'She hasn't got the job yet.'

'But she will. Who is the other girl Alice? Did you meet her?'

'Hmm, now you mention it, I don't know.' I frowned.

'I guess it was that girl who came out before you, babe.'

'Oh really? Was she the short, dark-haired girl Jazzy?'

'Yeah, that's the one. They seem to have an eye for short, dark-haired girls don't they.' He said, looking me up and down.

'Shut up, Jasper.' Renesmee growled.

Everyone turned to look at her, with eyebrows raised. 'Alice can beat this other girl blindfolded.'

'I never said that she couldn't Nes.' Jasper said, looking taken aback. 'I was just saying they had a type of figure they must be going on. Bet its that freak, Brodie's plan.' He added with a scowl.

'Brodie seemed a lovely boy when we met him Jasper, your just being abully.' Renesmee sniffed back. Everyone looked up at Jasper then, with similar looks of shock mixed with grins.

'You cant see why I'm being "_a bully"_ though, can you? He was practically drooling.'

Renesmee was about to rebut, so Bella chimed in 'Enough Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Be nice to Jasper, his allowed to be jealous.'

'I'm not-' Jasper started to say but Edward and I interrupted at the same time.

'Jasper, you know what she means.'

'Baby, you have no reason to be jealous!'

There was a pause for a few minutes then Bella said, 'Uh, why don't you and Jasper go visit Carlisle and Esme, Alice? They'll want to hear your news.'

'Great idea.' I smiled, jumping off the lounge and extending my hand to Jasper. 'Coming darling?'

He scowled at Edward and Bella then took my hand, muttering 'Pfft … jealous, yeah. Don't know what their talking about'.

'Aunty Alice!' Renesmee whined. (She called me 'Aunty' when she wanted something) 'Please can I come with you? I haven't seen Rosie in so long!'

'You can go if you apologize to Uncle Jasper.' Edward grinned. Renesmee through him a dirty look and mumbled something about 'blackmail' before turning puppy eyes on Jasper.

'I'm sorry Uncle Jazzy. I didn't mean to upset to you.'

Jasper cracked a small, reluctant smile and replied 'Forgiven, of course. And I get the front seat.' He added, bolting to the front door.

I smiled after him and picked up Nessie. 'Be home soon.' I said to Edward and Bella.

'Be careful with her.' They replied at the same time.

Jasper was already set in the front seat finding some good cd's to listen to, I put Nessie in the back and jumped into the drivers seat.

'Muse?' Jasper asked, holding out a cd.

'Katy Perry.' I replied, digging out a different cd. He poked his tongue out at me and put his Muse cd in. 'On the way back.' He took my cd and put it away.

The drive to Forks was as uneventful as always. Jasper had Muse blaring the whole way and Nessie stared out the window, scanning the woods for the wolves I guessed.

'Drive past Charlie's Al. See if they got home okay.' Jasper said as we rolled into town. People still admired my Porsche although the Fork's citizens were all very used to it.

'Pampered Cullen kids.' I heard someone mutter as we drove by the post office.

'Alice!' I heard someone else yell. I traced the voice to Jessica Stanly. She'd gotten to like me -to Bella's dislike- before graduation. She came to visit sometimes with Mike, whom was now her fiancé. Bella thinks they come to annoy her, and check out our house.

I pulled my car up to the curb and jumped out to say hello.

'Coming you two?' I asked, poking my head back into the car. Jasper reached into the backseat and pulled Nessie out.

'Daddy wouldn't be happy if you didn't flaunt yourself to mummy's old friends Nes.' He chuckled.

Jasper carried Nessie on his hip and I grabbed his spare hand and headed towards the café Jess was sitting at with two other girls.

'Oh my gosh! Look at Renesmee! She's so adorable!' Angela gushed as we approached. She held her arms out and took Nessie from Jasper. 'How are you all?'

'We're great! So is Bella and Edward. We're down to visit Carlisle and Esme.' I responded, hugging her around Nessie then moving on to hug Jess. 'What about you guys?'

'All's good here.' Jess smiled. 'You remember Lauren don't you?'

Lauren shook her long, blonde hair around her face and gave me a reluctant smile, and Jasper a full, flirty one. I scowled towards her but she didn't notice, she would have been running if she did. Not that that would help her much, I thought smirking.

'You'll never guess what.' Angela said, bursting with excitement.

'What?'

'Jess is having a baby!' She exploded.

'Oh Jess! Congratulations!' I squealed, giving her another hug then taking a seat between Jasper and Angela.

'Due is March.' Jess smiled. 'Mike is thrilled. His working at the police station with Charlie now.'

'Aw how cute. You and Bella can swap baby talk.'

I caught Jasper's eye and we both smirked at the thought of Bella's reaction to baby talk.

'So, Jasper,' Lauren said, 'What are you doing these days?'

'I've been doing a distance education course in medicine. But I'm taking a few months break before final exams.'

Since Jasper had been doing so well with controlling himself, he had been taking this course and I was so proud of him. He didn't consider making a proper job out of it though. He still didn't think he could do it and still doesn't believe jobs were necessary for us yet.

'Wow. Doctor huh. We need more doctors around here. I'm working at the hospital here as a nurse.'

'I don't think Jasper will want to be in Forks hospital. He's skills belong in a bigger hospital that gets cases bigger than things here.' I said, with a fake smile at her. 'What are you doing now Ange?'

Angela started ranting about the Forks paper which she was now reporting for and Jasper took this opportunity to pass me a questioning gaze. He could feel jealousy and anger radiating from me. Bet he could feel Lauren's lust too. I scowled, he reached his hand and sat it on my thigh.

After about an hour Jasper leaned over and kissed me on the head and whispered, 'we really should get going'. Jess and Angela were 'aww-ing' at Jasper's sweet little embrace.

'We really should get going.' I repeated to the girls, reaching to get Nessie, who –after being passed from Angela to Jess to Lauren and back to Jess- was snoring gently in Jess's shoulder.

'It was really nice seeing you both.' Angela smiled, hugging Jasper and I.

'Yes, we'll have to go out one night hey.'

'Girls night.' Jess laughed. 'Not for a while yet though.' She patted her now flat stomach.

'But Jasper's welcome too, of course.' Lauren added, winking at him.

Jasper, feeling my temper rising, put his arm around my waist and pulled me close, planting another kiss on my head. 'I wouldn't want to intrude. See you all another day.' He waved and led me back to the car.

I put Nessie gently in to back seat and got in the passenger, letting Jasper drive out to our old home. I scowled and mumbled insults aimed at Lauren the whole drive while Jasper tried to conceal his grin.

'Stupid girl … Better watch I don't go to her damn hospital … Blonde bimbo…'

We pulled into the long, tree lined driveway and stopped the car right in front of the house. Nessie woke and jumped into my lap quickly, and yanked the Porsche door open before I could reach it.

She danced her way into the house yelling, 'Rosie? Em? Carlisle, Esme?'

All four of them were lounging about watching a movie, except Carlisle whose head was in a book. They all looked up with massive smiles when they heard Nessie. She ran into the lounge and slammed into Emmett and Rosalie with hugs.

'Where's mummy and daddy, darling?' Esme asked.

'There not here. I came with Ally and Jazzy. They've got news! Its so exciting!'

'Alice? What's going on?' Carlisle said, as Jasper and I entered the room.

'Oh don't tell us,' Emmett grinned, pulling Rose onto his lap to make room, as Renesmee leapt into Esme's arms. 'Your adopting a puppy aren't you, Jazz?'

Jasper punched Emmett in the back of his head as we walked by, Jasper sat in Rosalie's old spot and I curled up in his lap.

'No we're not Emmett. Why would we need to, when we've got you?' He rebutted. Every except Emmett laughed, even Rosalie let a giggle escape her beautiful, full lips.

'Well Alice?' Esme said, settling Renesmee next to her and Carlisle.

'I've got a job!' I said, while Jasper grinned at the television.

Emmett burst out in laughter, Rosalie looked me like I was insane, Carlisle raised his eyebrows at me and Esme smiled. Renesmee was just bursting with pride.

'Oh. Well done Alice. At some type of clothes shop I assume?' Esme said.

'Yep. Its called Dr. Jays. There's a really nice guy working there. His names Brodie.'

'Ooh got some competition, hey Jasper?' Emmett grinned.

'That's not funny Em.' Jasper scowled.

'Nothing wrong with healthy competition.' He replied.

'There is no competition Emmett, so cut it out.' I growled.

'Touch-y.' he muttered into Rosalie's hair.

Everyone was silent for a minute, the sounds from the movie was all that we could hear until Carlisle broke the silence. 'How's studies going Jasper?'

'I'm taking a break, then I've got some exams to do.'

'Will you be going to a hospital in Port Angeles after?

'No, I don't think so. Not yet. Maybe when Alice's credit cards go up again.' He added, throwing me a small smile.

'I wont need your money Jazzy honey, I have my own job.' I sniffed. He just smiled at me. Emmett opened his mouth, but I cut in before he could say anything.

'Hey, did you guys know Jess is pregnant?'

We stayed curled up in the lounge talking until it was dark then decided to go hunting with Carlisle and Rosalie. Nessie decided to come along, hoping to bump into some werewolves. Which she didn't. She sulked half the way home, but eventually gave into my Katy Perry cd and sang along with me.

We arrived home early in the morning and Edward wasn't happy.

'_Where_ have you been with her Mary Alice Cullen!?' he screeched the second we came through the door. Bella, who was reading at the table, soaking up the rare sun coming through the window, glared at Edward, 'Don't yell at Alice. You know she'd keep Renesmee safe Edward Anthony Cullen.'

'So there.' I added poking my tongue out at him, passed over Nessie and headed straight to my room.


	6. Chapter 6

All night I was pacing the house, waiting for 9 o'clock to come around. Jasper, knowing I wasn't going to settle and join him in bed, decided to loose himself in study.

When the clock showed 8:30 I change into a demin mini skirt, grey singlet top and with a long, cut-out white throw jacket and a pair of white chunky gladiator shoes.

Edward was in the kitchen preparing some breakfast for Nessie and Bella was lazing about in the lounge room. When I came down the stairs they both grinned and wished me luck for my first day. Nessie jumped down from the bench and hugged my legs.

'I should be home around 5-ish.' I told them as I collected my keys and a massive grey handbag.

'Have fun babe.' Jasper said, looking up from his text books. 'Love you.'

'Love you more.' I place a kiss on his cheek and danced out to my car.

I kept the speed limit the whole way into town and parked my Porsche in a corner in the top car park. It was 5 to 9 when I walked up to Dr. Jays, Brodie and another girl were just unlocking the doors.

'Morning Alice!' Brodie called to me.

'Hello Brodie.' I smiled, 'Hi I'm Alice.' I offered my hand to the other girl.

'Nancy. I work here too. I'll help Brodie train you and Keely up.' She replied.

'Keely is the other new girl.' Brodie informed me.

The three of us opened the shop up then dropped our bags in the staff room. Nancy was just about to show me how to start up the cash register when Keely arrived, her short red-ish black hair scrunched and fashionably messy.

'Sorry I'm late!' she gushed. 'I was up late last night, studying.'

'That's fine. Your not even late.' Brodie smiled friendly. He showed her to the staffroom then she joined Nancy and I at the register.

'Hi, I'm Keely.' she told us, holding out her hand.

'Nancy.'

'Alice.' I smiled, taking her hand. She flinched slightly at my cool hand but didn't say anything.

The day past quickly. After being shown where the storage room was, organizing the shop front and clothing racks, serving customers and scrubbing windows, floors, doors and the counters it was time to close up.

Brodie, Keely and I had got along greatly. Nancy however, snapped at Keely a lot. Keely had a look in her eye that made me think she wanted to snap back but instead she scrunched her hair with her hand and pouted at the floor. Nancy seemed as though she wanted to yell at me too, but I wasn't giving her reasons to.

'Same time tomorrow.' She said over her shoulder and she stalked away from the shop.

'Thank you, Nancy!' I called after her. 'I'll see you tomorrow Brodie.'

'Hey, why don't I take you two out for drinks? A little celebration.' He said, looking between Keely and me.

'I really do need to study.' Keely replied, biting her bottom lip. 'Hmm I'm sure one or two drinks wouldn't hurt though.'

'Excellent!' Brodie grinned. 'Alice?'

'I should be getting home. Maybe next time.'

'Oh come on! I'm sure your boyfriend wouldn't mind.'

'Husband.' I corrected him. 'Okay, one drink. Then I've got to go.'

As Keely didn't have a car and Brodie walked to work, we took my car to a local bar a few blocks away. Brodie almost passed out when he laid eyes on my car and made me promise he could take it for a spin. I laughed but avoided answering.

Keely and Brodie both ordered drinks but I said I wouldn't drink because I would drive them home. Always a good excuse.

'So, what's Nancy's problem?' Keely asked as we took a seat at the bar.

Brodie laughed. 'She doesn't like training new kids. She was the same with me, don't worry about her.'

'She's more bitter than that Craig guy was.'

'Craig owns a lot of shops around here. He doesn't have much time on his hands.'

My phone began to ring in my bag. I checked the number, it was Jasper.

'Excuse me.' I said quickly to Keely and Brodie. Then said 'Hey baby!' into the phone.

'Alice? Hey, I thought you were finishing at 5.'

'I am finished. Brodie has taken me and the other girl out for drinks.'

There was a pause. 'Isn't that nice then. Will you be home soon? I miss you.'

'Aw I miss you too. I'll be home as soon as I can be. Love you sweetie.'

'Love you more.' I heard the smile in his voice.

I threw my phone back in my bag and started to stand up.

'I have to go. You guys don't mind finding another way home?' I asked the others who were a bit tipsy now.

'Alice, darl. Stay longer! We're all havin' fun.' Brodie said, grabbing my arm.

'No, really. I should go-' Keely cut me off.

'Tell the hubby to come join us then.' She also grabbed my arm, trying to sit me back down.

'Maybe another-'

'No, no other nights. Stay now.' They persisted.

I sighed quietly and sat back down.

Two and half hours later my phone rang again.

'Hello?' I said into it.

'Hey. Forgotten about me have you?' Jasper teased, but I could hear he was a bit upset.

'Of course not. They wouldn't let me leave. But I promise I'll be home soon.'

Before Jasper could answer Brodie yanked my phone out of my hands. I could have easily defended it and broke his hand but didn't think that would go down well.

'Joseph is it?' he slurred down the phone. 'Alice isn't comin' home till we done with 'er.'

'Brodes, cut it out.' I said, holding out my hand for the phone. He handed it to Keely.

'Okay okay Joe.' She said into the wrong end of the phone. 'Ally is gonna drive us home now. She'll be home very very very -hic- soon.'

She hung up the phone and passed it back.

'Come on you two.' I said standing up. They both staggered up and stumbled towards my car with me.

They plonked in the backseat together giggling. 'No spewing.' I said sternly, driving out of the parking lot.

Keely giggled and kissed Brodie and I on the cheek before stumbling into her house. Brodie crawled into the front seat next to me.

'Thanks Al. We woulda been sleepin' at the bar if it weren't for you.'

'No problem.' I said as we pulled in front of his apartment.

'You're a great girl Alice.'

'Thanks. I'll see you tomorrow.'

He leaned over to kiss me on the lips but I turned my head so he got my cheek.

'Good night Brodie.'

He mumbled something incoherent and fell out of the car. I sped home.

'How was your day?' Jasper said over politely when I came in the bedroom door.

'Work was alright. Brodes and Keely aren't going to be okay tomorrow though. Nancy will kill them.' I said laying on the bed next to him.

'Hmm.' Was his response.

'Jazz, not this again!' I groaned. 'Brodie was being nice, besides Keely was there too. I missed you so much today.' I added, kissing him

'Missed you too.' he mumbled softly around my lips, then turned away from me.

'I might not even keep the job if it gets to you that much.' I pouted.

He turned back to me. 'I don't wanna spoil your fun.'

'Your fun too.' I teased. He smiled slightly.

'Keep the job Alice. You like it.'

'I'll get bored soon. I may as well drop it now.'

'If that's what _you _want. Don't worry about me.'

'Sounds like want to get rid of me.' I frowned.

'Silly Alice.' He whispered. 'Why would I get rid of my soul?'

He kissed me then turned back around, grabbing a text book off the bedside table. I squiggled myself closer to him and kissed the back of his shoulder.

'Want me to test you, doctor?'

He laughed quietly then dragged me over his body, snuggling me into his chest.

**My Notesss!! **

**Ellooo. Sorry this has been a long time coming. As I said before, Ive been busy. Sorry its a really rushed chapter but I wanted to get something up quickly.  
Oh and by the way, Keelys hair is based around my hair. :D I love my haircut. I love making my hair scrunched and messy!  
Anddd Im thinking I should start dropping a disclaimer, so Im going to steal someone's idea and get Jasper to do the disclaimer for me. (hope you dont mind person I stole it off!)  
Take it away Jasper!**

**  
Jasper: This is stupid. Why cant you do it?  
koda: Coz I want you to.  
J: *Siggh. What do you want me to say?  
k: Just say '198 does not own twilight or the characters in it.' something like that.  
J: 198 does not own twilight or the characters in it. Nor can she boss me around.  
k: its my story. i can boss you around if i want to.  
J: whatevss. can i go now?  
k: no. i want you to clean my house.  
J: .... your kidding.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

I was right about Brodie and Keely being in trouble with Nancy. Keely somehow managed to be at work on time but the night before was showing clearly on her face. Brodie came speeding in the staffroom at 11, apologizing a thousand times to us all.

'Brodie, your lucky Mr Craig has meetings today or I would be reporting this. Same goes for you Keely.' Nancy said importantly as we all sat down to open some boxes of new belts.

'It was my f-f-fault Nance. 'Scuse me.' Brodie stuttered before dashing to the bathroom. Nancy rolled her eyes and disgust and Keely shoved her head between her knees, groaning.

'Nancy,' I said. 'I can take over for Keely today. There's not many people around the mall anyway.'

'Thats for me to decide, thank you Alice.' She snapped back. 'Keely, get a hold of yourself. Get some aspirin into you and get to work putting these belts out.'

Keely groaned again as Brodie finally came out of the bathroom. 'Ugh, I'm sorry Keel.'

I lightly lifted Keely to her feet and started to follow her out to the front bench when Brodie put his hand on my shoulder.

'Can I talk to you for a sec?' he asked.

'Yeah, what's up?' I said, turning to face him. His face was bright red.

'I'm sorry I kissed you last night. Your husband must be furious.'

'Oh no, it was only a kiss on the cheek, Brodie. Nothing at all.'

'No, don't try and cover up for me.' He sighed dramatically. 'I promise I wont tell anyone.'

'I'm not covering for you, you didn't kiss me. Don't worry about it.' I laughed and started towards the door again.

'You can keep trying to tell yourself that, but you know you kissed me back.'

I spun on my heel to face him again. 'What! Brodie, I'm married. And I would not do that to Jasper.'

'Its okay Alice.' he replied, patting me on the arm. 'Its just between us.'

He walked past me before I could tear his head off. I stormed off after him and started slamming the new belts on racks. Nancy glared at me but I didn't care. It was nothing compared to the glares I was passing to Brodie.

'So...' Keely said quietly. 'Brodie told me about last night.'

'And what exactly did he tell you?' I tried to keep my voice as even as I could.

A small grin was playing on her lips. 'You hooked up with him.'

'I did not. I don't know why he told you that.' I snapped back.

'The way he told it, you came onto him after you dropped me off.' she continued.

I glared over at Brodie. 'Thats such a lie. Even you know it. I'm going to put this belt on the black dress in the window.'

I done all the jobs that didn't include any assistance from Brodie, every hour I looked up at the clock and missed Jasper more, when it hit 5, I grabbed up my bag before Brodie could catch up to me.

As I was signing off my hours, my eyes passed over the bench in front of the store. Jasper must have run into town to meet me after work.

'Bye Nancy, Keely.' I said quickly before running out the doors. Jasper smiled and stood up as I ran straight into his arms.

'Jazzy! I missed you so much today! Did you get through that text book? Did Edward take Nessie out to hunt? I need to go and I thought I might go with them but if they've already gone I'll go by myself unless -'

Jasper cut me off with a little kiss. 'Did you have a bad day, love?'

I glared in the direction of the shop. 'Yes. Don't even want to talk about it.'

He wrapped his arm around my waist and headed towards the car park entrance.

'Hey! Alice, wait up!' a voice called from behind. I whipped my head around and snapped, 'what Brodie!'

'I was hoping to grab for a lift to work. Its not out of your way and I'm going to be late.' he grinned. I wanted to wipe that grin off his face and hit him around the head with it.

'Oh hey Justin.' he added to Jasper.

Jasper, to my surprise, grinned back and said, 'Sure thing Brett.'

I didn't look at Brodie as he started walking on my other side and tried to make conversation. We reached the car and Jasper let Brodie in the back then jumped in the drivers seat. I jumped in and put my seat belt on eying Jasper suspiciously. I knew what he was doing.

He put the keys in the ignition and revved the car loudly before spinning the wheels and taking off full speed. I heard Brodie being pushed into the seat with a 'oof.' That made me smile slightly. Jasper reached over and put his hand on my thigh, the other hand weaved through the steering wheel casually.

He was heading straight towards a massive cement pillar. 'Oi! Watch out!' Brodie squeaked.

At the last minute, Jasper took a sharp turn that put us out on the highway. Brodie sighed in relief.

'Where'd you get your license, a lucky dip?' he jibbed.

'Ha. Of course not. I pay someone to forget these things for me.' Jasper laughed. Brodie faked a laugh and whispered to me, 'his kidding right?'

I snorted a laugh back at him but didn't answer. Jasper had my car swerving and curling its way in between other cars. He slammed the brakes at red lights which whipped Brodie against his seatbelt harshly. Brodie, trying to distract him self from the road, put his head on the back of my seat, 'Keely was sick today, wasn't she? She might have messed up her chances-' Jasper interrupted by asking if I wanted the radio on. He switched on my favorite station and I began singing along with 'Bulletproof'.

Brodie sat back in his seat and crossed his arms.

The restaurant Brodie was fast approaching and Jasper showed no signs of slowing.

'What, kidnapping me now, Jason?' Brodie joked. Jasper just widened his grin.

Out of nowhere, Jasper spun the car 180 degrees with screeching tyres, Brodie screaming along with them.

My pretty car came spinning to a stop, somehow directly in front of the restaurant entrance. Brodie scrambled out as quickly as possible, his face more white than it was when he was hung over this morning.

'Thanks for the lift.' he muttered.

Jasper smiled back and replied, 'Anytime Bradly. It was fun.'

'Fun. Yeah.' he said stumbling into the door.

I giggled and planted a massive kiss on Jasper's cheek. 'Thanks baby. You sure know how to cheer me up.'

**My notes. **

**ahh im so sorry. i know, its been agees coming, but its here and you guys dont wanna hear my lame excuses :] hope you enjoyed it, its random and pointless and most of it would get cut but i lie craazy, scary vampire driving scenes. okaay take it away jasper. **

**jasper:** ***sigh. really. the twilight series does not belong to koda. she has merely borrowed the characters and used them for evil. **

**koda: excelle- heey! evil? .. y- you dont like my story? *cue trembling bottom lip.**

**j: oh. yeah, its okay. stephanie meyer done so much better - ohh jeez, dont cry!**

**k: *sobs im not crying! ... stop looking at me! *smacks jasper across the head. **

**.....**

**j: ow.**


	8. Chapter 8

'Alice,' Jasper sighed. 'You're carrying on like a child. You have to go to work, it's what you wanted remember?'

'Yes, that was before I knew Brodie was a stupid, lying fool!' I grumbled into the doona covers in which I had been wrapped in since Jasper made me spill on the Brodie situation.

'I know he is a foul, dog that needs his limbs teared off, darling. But don't let him ruin your fun. Go in with your head high and ignore him.' I felt a wave of agreement and self assurement begin to wash through me.

'Jazz quit it!' I groaned, scrambling deeper in the bed.

'I'm just trying to do you a favour,' he smiled.

'You really want to do me a favour? Call Nancy and say I've come down with a cold. Or a fever. Or a serious incurable, flesh eating disease.'

Jasper laughed and reached over the mess of blankets to his bedside table and picked up his phone. 'Cold or serious incurable, flesh eating disease?' he asked, 'Bearing in mind, that if you pick serious incurable, flesh eating disease your practically forfeiting your place at the store.'

'Ugh, cold then! Jeez, you're so stubborn.' I sooked back.

He muttered something back about who was stubborn but I was too busy tangling deeper in the safety of my bed.

After a short conversation with Nancy he sat on the bed and tried to find his way to me in the maze, sighing with a small chuckle. 'What do you plan on doing with your sick day?'

'I'm going to stay here. And try talk myself out of ripping Brodie's body apart.'

'I could do it for you?' he offered, finally finding me under the doona's he curled up close to me and wrapped his arms around my figure.

'Thanks for the offer,' I laughed. 'But I like living here. I love my pretty house Esme created.'

'I know you do. That's why tomorrow you're going to march into that shop and tell Nancy that Brodie is bothering you. As your employer she has to listen to you and take some sort of action.'

'Good plan Jazzy,' I smiled.

'Yes, I'm just full of them,' Jasper smirked. 'Well, I don't know about you, but I'm not wasting today.'

'What do you plan on doing?'

'I'm going to get some prac time in with Carlisle,'

'Oh,' I said sadly.

'And you're going to spend the day with Rosalie.' He added, grabbing the tops of my arms, lifting me up like I was a child. 'Go get dressed.'

As he lifted me up off the bed, placed me on my feet, I grumbled and dragged my feet into the closet.

**My Notess. **

**Short and sweet this time guys! Sorry, I've got a horrid block on what to do next. Well, I know what I want to do, just struggling to have it all make sense. Aren't I on my way to being a great writer? Haha **

**Anywayss, until next time.. **

**Jasper: the characters do not belong to koda198. They is Stephanie Meyers. **

**Kasey: = ] I love power. **


End file.
